Gray Maynard vs. Rich Clementi
The first round began and they touched gloves. Clementi looked confident and stalking. Four thirty-five. The crowd began booing. Four fifteen. Maynard landed a good right with four minutes. Clementi apparently has a good chin. Maynard landed a left hook. Three thirty-five left. Maynard blocked a high kick, Clementi landed an inside kick. Three fifteen as Clementi missed a high kick. The crowd booed loudly. Maynard landed a right hand and another. Three minutes. Clementi landed an inside kick. Maynard danced. Clementi stuffed a double, Maynard kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Maynard blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. The crowd booed. Two minutes. Clementi reacted to a faked single and grinned. One thirty-five. Clementi landed an inside kick, Maynard got a double to half-guard nicely. Clementi worked towards a guillotine, Maynard defended with one fifteen. He worked the body. One minute. Maynard worked the body. Thirty-five as Maynard worked the body. Maynard landed three lefts and defended an armbar. Clementi regained guard. Fifteen. Clementi landed a left from the bottom and ate three lefts himself. The first round ended. 10-9 Maynard. "He's scared you're going to take him down. Those head fakes are working. He picks his foot up, you make him fucking pay," Randy told Maynard. The second round began and they touched gloves. Maynard landed a good short straight right. Four thirty-five as Clementi landed a nice leg kick. They clinched. Maynard bullied Clementi against the cage. Clementi stuffed the takedown and they broke. Four fifteen as Maynard blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Clementi stuffed a single. Maynard kept working a double and got it to half-guard. "And he's up and he's down." Three thirty-five. Clementi escaped defending a guillotine and stood to the clinch. Maynard had a standing guillotine. He let it go. Three fifteen. Maynard got an easy single to guard, defended a triangle. Three minutes. Clementi had Maynard's left arm trapped. Two thirty-five. Clementi rolled for something. Maynard had the back. Clementi regained the butterflies, landed a left. Two fifteen left. Maynard passed to half-guard. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Clementi tried to go out the back door. Maynard defended a guillotine. He worked one from the top. One fifteen. One minute. Maynard landed a left elbow letting it go. Maynard had the back amidst boos. Thirty. Clementi rolled and retained guard nicely. Maynard landed two rights, stacked him. Fifteen. He passed to side control. The second round ended. 10-9 Maynard. 'Posture up and let those elbows go on the ground,' Randy told Gray. "Keep head faking. Get in his face and let's land some shit." The third round began and they touched gloves. Maynard got a big double to half-guard. Four thirty-five left. He landed a right hand. He worked a headlock from the top. Four fifteen. The crowd booed. Four minutes. Clementi worked a kimura on the right arm. Maynard worked the body. Clementi tried to stand, regained guard at least. Three thirty-five. Clementi worked to control the right arm. He landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Clementi rolled for a leglock perhaps. He regained half-guard. Maynard worked a headlock amidst boos. 'They're fighting, let 'em fight.' Maynard passed to side control. Two thirty. Rogan was getting pissed at the ref. Two fifteen. Clementi tried to go out the back door. Clementi turtled up. Two minutes. The crowd bood. Maynard turned and had the back. Clementi stood with it. Maynard worked a double and got it to guard. One thirty-five. Clementi was trying to stand. Maynard kneed the body. One fifteen. Clementi rolled Maynard beautifully. He had the back nicely. Maynard stood. One minute. Clementi kneed the body as they clinched. Maynard worked another double and had it to half-guard. Thirty-five. The crowd booed. Fifteen. Maynard landed a left elbow. He landed a right forearm. He had the back. The third round ended amidst thunderous boos of course. 30-27 Maynard.